kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 52
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Driftglass (@Mr_Electrico) **Driftglass.blogspot.com **The Driftglass and Bluegal Podcast Topics *Gay Pride March in Jerusalem Angers Orthodox Jews *Anti-gay protesters: Sick perverts - get out of Jerusalem - Haaretz Daily Newspaper | Israel News *China Seeks End to Public Shaming of Suspects - NYTimes.com *'I was scared to sleep': LGBT Youth Face Violence Behind Bars | The Nation *Should Gays and Lesbians Boycott Target? *Law.com - Judge OKs Law Requiring Pornographers to Keep Age Records *Law.com - Atlanta Lawyer Takes on Botched Circumcision Claims Nationwide *U.S. and U.K. gay men differ in definitions of having 'had sex': IU News Room: Indiana University Notable quotes * "First of all, a robust and powerful investigative media is necessary to a democracy. And secondly, citizens have to take responsibility for knowing shit and getting angry about shit and then taking action about it." **-- Driftglass @ 1:14:04 * "You change the context, you change the message. And if you decontextualize, you change the message. That's what jumping through all these hoops in one's brain in order to justify the cannot-be-wrongness of the bible anything is. It's a rejection of skepticism, and it's dangerous; it's dangerous to democracy and it's dangerous to your freedom." **-- Maymay @ 1:36:18 External references *Loving v. Virginia *Maybe Days - Anne Rice Quote *The Republican back door to war with Iran *Bill O'Reilly in The Tonight Show with Jay Leno 2010.07.26 - YouTube *Maybe Days - Stoya Quote Chat room quotes *Several commentators say Jesus catching Peter fishing naked and confessing to Jesus "I am a sinful man" is about homosexuality. BlueGal @ 00:13:59 UTC *What is FASCINATING about that is, Peter is warning Jesus NOT to pick him as a disciple. And Jesus does ANYWAY. BlueGal @ 00:15:09 UTC *Yeah Jesus ate breakfast on a beach with a bunch of guys. I don't think he cared about the gay thing. BlueGal @ 00:15:55 UTC *It's amusing how everyone who is comforted by a belief is crushed together with the extremists by supposed rational thinkers. Ravensward @ 00:25:31 UTC *A lot of the fed reserve people are from the Chicago school of economics…Milton Friedman disciples. fittoobetied @ 00:34:32 UTC *helio_girl- It's just tiresome how willing some people are to attack things in the name of something-or-other, without really examining what it is they're attacking. We live in a big, wide colorful world with room for more than one belief, philosophy and lifestyle. Ravensward @ 00:37:39 UTC *There needs to be a distinction between morality and moralism. Iamcuriousblue @ 00:40:57 UTC *Economics barely fit into an economic system and hence intersextionality. oliverhyde @ 00:43:38 UTC *And thus the slave trade becomes re-invented; with high ranking people getting paid to keep the petty-offending prisoners flowing into the workshops. Ravensward @ 01:08:11 UTC *Star Trek Definitely product of the Cold War. Iamcuriousblue @ 01:17:05 UTC *A society where anyone can be accused of something, if the need arises, is far easier to run. Ravensward @ 01:25:24 UTC *I confront anti-porn people on questions of fact all the time, and am either ignored or called a liar. Iamcuriousblue @ 01:37:48 UTC *Admitting you were wrong is such a source of power, though. It is always so funny to me that people don't say, "oops" more often. Tengrain @ 01:41:00 UTC *That's not sex, that's fucking. Tengrain @ 01:50:17 UTC *"This does not mean giving up any freedom except the freedom to act irresponsibly." Gotta love Klaatu and his race of killer robots who act as the moral authority, destroying anything that deviates from their pattern of good behavior. Ravensward @ 01:58:07 UTC *"My brain is my second favorite organ." Tengrain @ 02:00:02 UTC *Firefly was pretty progressive in the way it presented sex workers. Something Whedon took some flack for, btw. Iamcuriousblue @ 02:02:43 UTC Additional links *Green Eggs and Ham Sam I am Jesse Jackson - YouTube *Don't Think of an Elephant!: Know Your Values and Frame the Debate--The Essential Guide for Progressives *The Space Merchants *Real America: Your Civil Rights Sausage Is Made in Minnesota *Um, No?: Topco’s Fucked line *Hatch and Sessions *"The Only Moral Abortion is My Abortion"